ATMs are public access terminals that provide users with a secure, reliable, and convenient source of cash and other financial transactions in an unattended environment.
An ATM typically comprises a paneled chassis housing a plurality of interconnected modules for performing user interface, transaction, and management functions for the ATM. Typical user interface modules include a display module, a keypad module, and a card reader module; typical transaction modules include a cash dispenser module, and a statement printer module; and typical management modules include a controller module, a communications module, and a journal printer module.
The ATM controller module has an ATM controller application program including software drivers for the modules in the ATM, and ATM controller software to manage:
(1) fault prediction and tolerance (state of health) for the ATM modules;
(2) secure communications between the controller module and other modules, and between the ATM and both a remote transaction authorization server and a remote state of health management system server;
(3) transaction flow, business logic, and presentation of information to an ATM user or an ATM server.
When an ATM device or module changes from a good working state to a problem state where attention is needed immediately or soon a Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) agent will send a message to a remote management system which monitors the state of health of the ATM. The signal is sent via the communications module, which is in turn controlled by the controller application. This level of fault/problem reporting is required for efficient management of the ATM. As part of this system each device or module sends sate of health information to the PC core. This is either done in response to a request from the core or automatically in response to an event, the latter utilizing SNMP traps.
However, when a device or module within an ATM is powered down independently of the PC Core the PC core and its software will still be fully operational. In such a planned and controlled activity, by either a maintenance service engineer or the controller application software, the management system will be flooded with false status messages from the ATM. This will cause the management system to erroneously display these messages as genuine faults and possible dispatch a service engineer if the faults appear to require such a response. This causes unnecessary communications between the ATM and the management system server, as well as problems with error logs and may be very costly and inconvenient to service companies if engineers are sent out erroneously.
It is among the objects of an embodiment of the present invention to obviate or mitigate one or more of the above disadvantages, or other disadvantages associated with prior art self-service terminals.